Nueva Vida
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: ¿Existe una segunda oportunidad para vivir? Cuando ya no tienes nada.. ¿para qué seguir haciéndolo? OneShot Carlisle x Esme. Dejen reviews.


**NUEVA VIDA**

**[CARLISLE X ESME]**

**One-Shot**

**By Stefy Mustang**

**ESME**

[1924]

Sentía cómo la brisa jugueteaba con mis cabellos. El sol se estaba poniendo, ofreciéndome un espectáculo de colores bastante hermoso. Pero para mí la vida ya no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerme.

Acaricié el vientre donde días antes había estado mi bebé. Lo perdí cuando me caí accidentalmente de las escaleras. Ese niño era la única razón por la cual me mantenía con vida.

Me habían dicho que tampoco podría volver a quedar embarazada, que el reciente aborto me lo impedía. No pude soportar más la idea de una vida sin poder ser madre. Decidí entonces acabar con ella.

Había elegido lanzarme al vacío desde uno de los numerosos acantilados que tenía el estado de Colorado. Admiré por última vez el paisaje que tenía ante mis ojos, conté hasta diez, di un último suspiro y me tiré.

La adrenalina fluyó por todo mi cuerpo. Rogaba a Dios que mi muerte fuera instantánea. No quería tener que aguantar el dolor. Parecía estar flotando, pero en realidad iba cayendo velozmente. Finalmente sentí mis huesos crujir al chocar contra el suelo.

Mis ojos se cerraron. No podía mover ningún miembro de mi cuerpo. Aún podía percibir mi respiración. No estaba muerta. No había conseguido lo que quería.

Me trasladaron a un lugar demasiado frío. Podía escuchar las voces a mi alrededor.

«_—_ _Es mejor dejarla en la morgue. Después de todo, no creo que pueda recuperarse_»

«_— ¡Pero si aún respira!_»

«_— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Carlisle? ¡Tú no puedes salvarlos a todos!_»

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Volví a rogarle a Dios. Le pedí que me llevara a su lado de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué era necesario todo ese sufrimiento?

Justo en ese momento, _alguien_ o _algo_ había hincado sus colmillos en uno de los costados de mi malherido cuerpo. Un líquido quemante recorrió mis venas. Un líquido parecido al veneno. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, pero lo único que pude ver era fuego. Fuego por todas partes.

Esa «persona» me sacó de la morgue en donde estaba retenida y me llevó a un lugar desconocido.

Me retorcía y mordía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance: almohadas, muebles de madera y demás objetos. Mi corazón había dejado de latir y una extraña necesidad de sangre se abrió paso entre mis entrañas.

Al tercer día, todo en mí se aclaró. Lo primero que vi al recuperarme fue la palidez de mi piel. En la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo entero y pude apreciarme en él. Era mucho más hermosa que lo que había sido antes. Incluso el intenso iris granate resaltaba esa belleza recién adquirida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un hombre se había puesto delante de mí. Yo le gruñí y me aparté. Sin darme cuenta había llegado al otro extremo de la casa. Él no tardó en alcanzarme.

Aquel hombre parecía un ángel. Su piel, tan nívea como la mía, contrastaba con su rubia cabellera. Vestía ropas propias de aquella época, pero él era quien hacía que fueran tan majestuosas. Lo que más me impresionó fue el color de sus ojos. Dorados como el topacio. Recordé el rojo intenso de los míos y emití un gañido cuando la sed se apoderó de mi garganta.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le espeté—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa conmovedora.

— Mi nombre es Carlisle, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen —dijo con voz aterciopelada.

— ¡Aún no me has respondido del todo!

Carlisle tomó mi rostro en sus manos tan duras como el concreto y tan frías como el hielo. Clavó su mirada dorada en mí y me dijo:

— Yo te salvé de la muerte, Esme.

¿Quién le había dicho mi nombre?

— ¿Por qué no soy la misma de antes? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué mi piel es tan blanca? ¿Por qué mis ojos tienen este color? Dime ¿Quién eres tú? ¿En qué me has convertido?

— _Somos_ vampiros. —enfatizó el plural. Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa al percibir mi incredulidad y el asco que me producía la idea.

¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera vampiro? Me aterraba la idea de tener que matar a alguien para vivir. Pero era una necesidad.

Estampé mi mano izquierda contra una de las paredes y la reduje a escombros. Le dediqué una sonrisa de suficiencia al descubrir lo fuerte que era en ese momento. La noche me llamaba y yo acudí a ella. Deambulé por la ciudad durante una semana. Fueron siete días en los que disfruté bebiendo la sangre de una decena de personas.

Durante ese tiempo sólo ataqué de noche. Tenía miedo de que los mitos fueran verdad y me quemara en cuanto un rayo del sol me tocara.

Me encontraba agazapada en un callejón. Sentí que alguien se me acercaba. Otro vampiro.

— ¡Esme! —suspiró al verme—. ¿Tú eres la que ha estado causando problemas en Denver?

— ¡Tú de nuevo! —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

— Yo sé por lo que estás pasando: la sed. Créeme, yo también la experimenté. —su voz me pareció como la de alguien de más de un siglo de existencia, la edad que supuse que tendría—. Pero no tienes que ser un monstruo. Hay otra forma de calmar esa ansiedad.

— ¿Cuál es? ¡Dímela! —exigí saber.

— Sangre de animales. No es lo mismo que la humana, pero te mantendrá con fuerzas.

— ¿Por eso es que tus ojos tienen ese tono tan extraño? —él se río y articuló un 'sí' con sus labios de mármol.

De pronto advertí en él algo que no había visto antes. Me miraba con un nuevo interés.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Yo asentí ligeramente. Se acercó aún más y me dijo al oído:

— Llevo siglos esperando por ti, Esme.

Lo miré confundida pero él decidió no hacerme caso. Me tomó en sus brazos y echó a correr. Nos convertimos en un borrón que atravesaba la conocida _Mile High City_.

Cundo estábamos a tan sólo kilómetro y medio del que parecía ser su hogar me dijo en un susurro, tan bajo, que apenas pude entenderle:

— Bienvenida a tu nueva vida.

"**FIN"**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mi propósito con este relato era el de establecer cómo fue que se conocieron Esme y Carlisle. Ir más allá de lo que los libros decían. ¿Qué mejor forma de saberlo que inventándolo uno mismo? A veces hay que usar la cabeza. Si no estoy mal, creo que ése es el espíritu del FanFic: una historia completamente ficticia salida de la imaginación del fanático.

Se preguntarán el porqué de la agresividad de la tan maternal Esme. Bien, yo les tengo una respuesta: era neófita. Según lo que Meyer nos dice, durante el primer año los vampiros neófitos son difíciles de controlar.

Elegí Denver porque me parece un escenario perfecto. Recuerden que Colorado es un estado conocido por sus alturas. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


End file.
